These damn,feelings
by LolliNinjaPiratePop
Summary: "Why the hell did i have to say all that shit?why couldn't i keep these feeling to myself?I just wish this damn feeling in my stomach would go away,God damn it,why the hell does that fucking nerd have to be so hot?"Katsuki struggles with new-found feelings and also realizes how hot Deku is! Rated t for kacchan's filthy mouth!
1. Chapter 1

(Bakugou's PoV)

Silence. It was dead silent. no one in the class made a single peep as they watch the two that started it all,everyone had various faces of surprise but one person(the one that mattered,anyway) had complete and utter shock written on his face,His dark green eyes stared on(those damn eyes..)unbelieving as his mouth gaped at me, watching my every move. Finally he broke the silence and started talking"K-kacchan d-did you,did you just s-say that you l-lik-"

"Shut up,Deku!J-just forget it!"I interrupted him mid sentence,I didn't want to hear it,I didn't want confirmation that I just said all that crap"Damn Deku making me feel like this..."I feel my face heating up,just looking at him,fuck!I just had to blurt all that fucking shit,right in the middle of class!Hell,why did I even say anything in the first place,I've been able to suppress it this long!I look at the person that made all this happen,the person that has been driving me crazy since the fucking sludge incident!I look around at the faces of shock around me,no one has made a single move or sound since my confession, all of them were staring at me"What the fuck are you people looking at!"I snarl with rage,I turn around and head towards the door,pushing a few people out of the way just for the hell of it.

As soon as I slam the door shut,it was as if a spell was broken,I hear the class talking in distance,most probably talking about me and the shit I just said,they're probably laughing about it right now,Damn it!just the thought of them thinking less of me made me want kill something,Then from behind me,I hear a familiar voice "Kacchan! Come back!"I hear the shouting getting closer,Shit,he's gaining on me"like hell,I'm gonna listen to you!"I shout back and I start sprinting like hell was after me,it might as well have been hell.

I finally arrive outside and I kept running until I reached a park"it seems like I lost him"I mutter to myself,I look around and take note of my surroundings there were grassy hills as far as the eye can see,there were groves of trees and a long winding river and a couple of little kids playing tag,the kids annoyed me,they were too loud besides from that it was almost calming... I close my eyes and take in the atmosphere,I finally had time to think..

.

"What the fuck Is wrong with me..."I say out loud to myself,breaking the silence,I mean seriously,why the hell did I say all that damn crap,I've kept these damn feelings to myself for months now,why did I have to blow it now!God damn it all!I can't believe how careless I was! God damn it! Why did I have to fall in lo-,Wait,what the hell am I thinking?i don't lov-I mean like that fucking nerd! Hell! almost a year ago I used to hate his guts since he was quirkless,which apparently was a lie!apparently he has some kind of strength enhancing power,he kept to himself all these years!and when I finally sucked up my pride and asked him why he kept it a secret,He lies again and tells me it's like a borrowed power or something! Fuck! I don't know why, but it hurt when he lied to me...that he couldn't trust me with it...I mean if he just told me he had a fucking quirk,all those beatings I gave him in the past,would have stopped..."Sigh"I lay down on the grass and shut my eyes,I know I'm lying to myself,I would have kept beating the shit out of him to get rid of that damn sensation in my stomach,I just used the fact that he was quirkless as an excuse...God,I am so fucked up.

"Rustle,rustle"

My eyes snap open"what was that?"I thought,I sit up and I turn around to see the bushes rustling,on instinct I shoot at it and a huge explosion soon comes after,I grin to myself,it always made me feel better when I make something explode,I walk up to the bushes which were now reduced to ashes,to see a burnt corpse of a rabbit,"your fault for trying to sneak up on me."I say aloud as I stare at the corpse"Kacchan!There you are!"The shout brings me out of my thoughts"Aw,Crap!the explosion must have attracted his attention!"I mentally scream,I see him sprinting towards my location and I turn around and start running away,he gives chase,eventually he catches up"Kacchan!Will you just wait"He yells from behind me,I don't give an answer and continue running,He finally decides to tackle me and we go tumbling down the hill.

Ugh,my head hurts like hell and everything is spinning,my eyes squeeze shut in pain,I feel myself suddenly being pinned down,Damn,when did the fucking nerd get this strong?,I knew I could get out if I just blew his face off,but for some reason I was hesitant in hurting him,I open my eyes and I'm immediately greeted with two dark shimmering pools of green(did I really just think that?)looking at me with determination(for what I don't know.)and something I couldn't make out.

I continued looking at him(I'm not admiring his face!I'm just observing...),looking at those freckles,which are not cute at all,(no matter what my brain says otherwise,stupid brain)to his curly green locks (or are they black?wait why the hell,do I care what color his hair is I mea-)"Kacchan."his voice brings me out of my reverie(I hate his stupid voice,It always sends shivers down my spine...)I start blushing once again,I hate him for making me feel like this.

"Kacchan!"he says louder,once again dragging me out of my thoughts,he looks at me "Kacchan,look at me."he says in a commanding voice,I can't believe he's ordering me around"why the hell should I liste-""kacchan."he interrupts me and puts his hand underneath my chin and forces me to look him in the eye.

My mind stopped as soon as I met his intense gaze,his eyes seemed to see right through me,I felt like my breathe was taken away,I looked at him, like really looked at him,earlier I refused to acknowledge the fact that he was,even though he's a nerd,was indeed pretty hot and damn he was absolutely gorgeous,that determined and focused look in his eyes made them seem to shine like emeralds,his curly locks framed his face perfectly,His freckles are utterly adorable and those lips were so enticing and soft looking,God he was hot and I knew I couldn't deny it anymore,no matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise,that feeling in my gut was just hate and nothing more,that if I just forget about it,everything would be normal once again and I would just hate him again but I knew better,my heart has been telling me this for a long time,that I,Katsuki Bakougo has fell for that damn adorable little deku and I fell hard.

My mind was in shock by this revelation,I felt so elated somehow and I felt like smiling and shouting to the whole world that I lik-no that I loved Izuku Midoriya and then a thought struck me that filled me up with so much dread and wiped out all my joy,that thought hurt. It hurt so much. It hurt more than that time I was hit by a bus,it hurt more than that time I lost control of my power and got third degree burns and it hurt like hell,no it hurt more than that,I realized in that moment that I fell for the sweetest,kindest,not to mention hottest guy I know,and then I realized as my heart sank as I realized that he could never love a horrible creature that tormented and ridiculed him everyday,a savage that beat him up everyday,a demon that hurt him time and time again,I realized…

He would **never** love a fucking monster like me..."


	2. Chapter 2

(Izuku's PoV)

I could feel myself gaping,did I hear that right? Oh God please tell me I heard that right!

I need to confirm it I have to know this isn't some cruel joke before I say something crazy.

"K-kacchan d-did you,did you just s-say that you l-lik-"

"Shut up deku! J-just forget it!" Did he just stutter? He sounds too cute! God,I need to stay focused.

He looked so angry,was he just kidding? Did he not mean what he says? Before I even get to ask again,he's screaming at everyone and he slams the door running at full speed.

The whole room bursts into noise but I couldn't hear any of it.I felt so lost.

I look around the room and my eyes meet Ochako's.

"Go."She uttered

I nod my head and run out sprinting "Kacchan! Come back!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Like hell i'm going to listen to you" yup,same old kacchan.

I keep running but eventually I lose him. "I lost him…" I whisper out

I need to find him,I just have to,I need to tell him.

I continue searching for him and shouting his name.

"Kacchan!" I scream.

I eventually reach a park,kids were playing everywhere and hills rolled on for miles,families were having picnics and there were groves of trees as far the eye can see.

I ask everyone I see if they've see a ash brown haired boy with bright orange eyes,Mostly everyone said they hadn't.

I was about to leave when I met a black haired kid with glasses reading something on the computer.

"Excuse me,have you seen a guy with ash brown hair with orange eyes" I asked expecting the answer to be no.

The kid looks up at me and starts speaking"You mean that one dude that was cursing quite loudly?"the kid questions

That sounded like kacchan! "Yes! Do you know where he is?" I asked excitedly,not even being horrified in the slightest that he cursed around little kids.

The kid shrugs his or is he a girl? - I'm not sure she or he has short hair - Ok,no more useless thoughts,let's get focused

"He went that way."she - or he - said

I thanked the kid and rushed off in the direction the kid pointed towards.

I ran and kept going until something stopped me in my tracks

" **KA-BOOM!"**

my head snaps towards the explosion "Kacchan!" I cry

I see a head of ash brown hair - it looked so soft,yet still spiky- underneath a tree,the ground near him was scorched with a corpse of something that looked like a rat? maybe a squirrel?

Kids were screaming their heads off,they must have been scared of the explosion and they looked at kacchan with fear,I realized I had other things to do and started to focus

"Kacchan,there you are!"I scream,I'm so relieved I don't even know why I was so worried,Kacchan can take care of himself,he's the strongest person I know!

He starts dashing away once again. Snap! he's running away again!

"Kacchan,will you just wait"I scream once more,I need to tell him something!

He stays silent,something was wrong.

Eventually I got close enough to tackle him and so I did and we were sent tumbling down the hill.

I clutch my head,that was a long fall. My vision started clearing and I saw a blurry silhouette to my right once it cleared I realized it was kacchan.

I stared at his face for a while admiring his soft would it be like to kiss him?

He suddenly groans with pain seeming to wake up,that brought me out of my stupor,I freaked out realizing he was probably going to run again,so I pinned him down.

His bright orange eyes - I could get lost in them forever - stared into my own,I was trying so hard not to blush and kept a straight face.

So many emotions flashed on his beautiful face - God if he heard me say he was beautiful he would probably beat me up - Anger,aggravation,annoyance and then it stopped on one,one I couldn't decipher.

Then it hit me I've seen this emotion in so many other people,wishing someone would look at me like that.

It made me excited,could it be possible? I wanted to scream to the whole world.

He was looking at me with **love**.

I was so happy,I was loved! He loved me back!

But something stopped me in my tracks that look I loved so much changed into a look of something else entirely,I could still see the love but it was fragmented.

It looked broken as if the his whole world just fell hurt to look at.

I couldn't stand it, Him looking like that especially after he looked at me with so much love.

I couldn't think the only thing going through my mind as we lay there on the muddy grass was to make him look at me again like that once more.

I would do anything to see that again so I said the first thing that came to mind.

" **I love you."**

 _Does anyone know where I can get a proofreader,I'm a new author and I don't know where to find one._

 _Thanks for the reviews! They make me bubbly and warm inside! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

(Katsuki's PoV)

"I love you"

My whole world froze every single thought went out the window leaving this one behind.

"I love you" Like a broken record those damn words kept playing in my head again and again.

"I look into the deku's eyes to see if he was lying to me - if he was kidding,I would kill him very,very slowly - looking for something that showed otherwise.

Sadly,I didn't know what to look for and I realized that I was still pinned down

"Will you get the fuck off me already?"I ask irritatedly,I didn't like being pinned down.

"No"He simply said.

"What the hell do you mean by no!I said get the fuck off deku!"I yelled,I was getting tired of this shit.

"I said no,I don't want you to run away again"He said determinedly,How the hell did he even pin me down anyway?I should be able to overpower him.

I knew I could get away easily all I had to do was blow him up,but I didn't.

"I won't run away,ok."I say more calmly,he looks at me straight in the eye and his eyes softened.

"Promise?"He barely whispered out.

I roll my eyes at him "I promise,now get your ass off of me"I said to him,even though it was a nice ass.

He finally gets off me and we both stand up and dust off our look at each other waiting for the other to say something.

"Don't say shit you don't mean."I finally say.

His eyes widen in surprise"What?What do you mean by that?"He asks confusion evident in his tone.

I growl at him"You know what I mean!Don't toy with my damn emotions deku!"I scream at him.

He looks momentarily confused and then a look of realization come upon his face."Wait you think I don't love you?"He questions.

I scoff"Of course you don't love me,"I say aloud",after all how could you ever love a monster?"I whisper to myself.

"Of course I love you!How can you not believe me?"He cries

It hurt.

It hurt hearing him lie to me again

"Stop playing with me! and stop saying that!"I scream,it was horrible to hear those words when he didn't mean it.

Yet I love hearing them,it would be the closest I'll ever get to hear him saying it.

"I love you!I love you so much,please believe me"He yells

I feel myself tearing up,God I want to fucking believe him but I know he's just kidding after all how could he love a monster?

I couldn't take it anymore tears streamed down my face"Fuck!stop that!I know you're lying!How could you ever love a monster like me!"I roar,God I was crying like a fucking bitch.

He suddenly hugs me and we're back on the ground,I was still crying,shit I needed to stop.

He doesn't let go and continues to hug me until I'm done crying.

"I love you"he whispers in my ear

I feel rage,I didn't have the strength to fight him after all that crying.

"Fucking liar."I whisper back

He smiles and shifts to make it that we're face to face,I meet his beautiful eyes - God that's fucking sappy - once again.

"I love you."He says.

"You mother fucking li-"I'm interrupted

His lips collide with my own,his lips were so soft.

His tongue requested entrance into my own mouth and I gladly allowed it.

The taste of mint invaded my mouth and Lord fucking jesus his mother fucking tongue.

Shit,I had no Idea what to do,where the hell did he learn to kiss so good?.

I felt awkward and tried my best and - Oh God his tongue was amazing - tried to mimic him.

His mouth was amazing,who knew kissing was this fantastic.

Sadly we had to stop and we separated breathing heavily.

"I love you."He says once again grinning with triumph.

"Ass."I reply.

We settle in a comfortable silence.

"What monster?"He said a few minutes later interrupting the silence"All I see is the love of my life."he whispers out.

I laugh but he interrupts me again with a soft peck on my lips.

"I love you."He says.

I give him a soft kiss back.

"I love you too" and with that we both promptly passed out in each other's arms a smile on our faces.

Ta-da! Finished I hope you enjoyed the story!

I might make a sequel for it once i'm up to it but for now goodnight,it's like 11:56 and I'm tired.

Goodnight world I hope you enjoyed "These,Damn feelings"

Complete.


End file.
